The Five
by Sun'sSon
Summary: Naruto accepts four girls cries of help. Will this acceptance leads to something? What will happen to Naruto and the four girls? NarutoXRWBY.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Ten years old, 5foot tall, young Uzumaki Naruto was looking left and right, to see if someone detected him. He knew that today was the Kyuubi festival, and he knew that he is going to be chased and got beat by the mob harder than normal days attacks. He figured out that it is because of the Kyuubi inside of him, people gave him all of the beatings he got.

After all, he was a genius for his age. He knew that he was overpriced if he was not kicked out of any cloths shop. He knew that ramen is the only thing he can get without being poisoned. Not that it matters because he was immune to poison thanks to the Kyuubi , and he loves ramen very much.

He knew that he can't train without his head being called on a plate. So, he decided to train in secret ever since he was five years old. He figured out that he has wind as a primary element, and fire, lightning, and water as secondary elements after he stole two chakra papers from the hokage's room. He got his scrolls from the scroll's room next to the hokage's room. It was a good thing that the hokage is nice to him, and lets him enter the room thinking that Naruto was only playing.

He got his kunais, shurikens, and some swords from a garbage next to a ninja supplies shop. They aren't the best, but not the worst. He found out by accident a secret underground abandoned facility while he was running from a mob that is huge. He stored his scrolls and weapons, and started to train there each day for ten hours to not raise any questions from the hokage, who visited him every three days.

Now after training for five years, Naruto figured out that he was above average chunin in power, and kage level in chakra and tactics. He got almost perfect mastery over the wind element, so he can use it in his weapons. Average control over fire and water, and little control over lightning.

He learned the uzu fighting style from a scroll that was titled by Uzumaki, so he figured that it belongs to him. He didn't have much to train in it so he was only mid chunin in taijutsu and kenjutsu. In ninjutsu however, he learned over fifty ninjutsu, including a one that helped him a great deal in his training that is named Kage Bunshin No Justs. He learned that it gives you knowledge of everything that you have done. So he had mid chunin chakra control, and high jonin ninjutsu. In Fuinjutsu, he mastered the first ten out of fifty books that he staled like it was in his blood. But in genjutsu, he was still mid genin because of his vast chakra.

When he entered his safe house as he calls it, his thoughts were interrupted as he saw four women inside his bunker. The first is a long hair blonde girl with lilac eyes, 5foot 2 tall with a pale white skin. She is wearing a red, V shaped short sleeve jacket over a low top shirt that showed of some of her D- cup breasts and some of her belly. A small shorts that showed of her marvelous legs. A red boots and a red gloves.

The second is a black and red haired girl that has silver eyes, pale white skin, and 4 foot 8 tall. She is wearing a black dress that reaches her thigh, which exposes her legs. Red hood and, a black and red boots.

The third is a black haired girl that has amber eyes, pale white skin, and 5foot tall. She is wearing a black sleeveless jacket on a white sleeveless undershirt. Short skirt that showed of her amazing legs, and a black boots.

The fourth and final one is a white haired girl with light blue eyes, pale white skin, and 4foor 8 tall. She is wearing a white jacket over a white dress that reaches her thigh and exposes her legs. White boots, and a necklace.

"Who are you, and what are you doing inside my place?" Naruto said as he prepared himself for a fight.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long I'm twelve years old" The blonde girl said.

"I'm Ruby Rose, Yang's sister. I'm ten years old" The black and red haired girl said.

"I'm Blake Belladonna, I'm twelve years old" The black haired girl said.

"Weiss Schnee, twelve years old" The white haired girl said.

"Can you please help us? We have nobody to raise us. We are hungry and tired" Yang said.

Naruto remembered how he had lived when he was kicked out of the orphanage before he was found by the hokage. So his heart overruled his mind and accepted.

"Ok, but I will keep you here and visit you every day and help you get stronger" Naruto said.

He was tackled to the ground by two blurs as they hugged him while saying "Thank you".

What Naruto didn't know is that he created by his acceptance a team that will never separate, and a team that will shine throughout the whole world.

The Five

**What do you think about the first chapter? **

**Next chapters will be longer.**

**Please reviews.**


	2. Spark Of Love

**Spark Of Love**

Uzaumaki Naruto was now 12 years and ready to go to the academy to start his ninja career. He knew that it is time to show his four friends to Konoha because he wanted to be with a genin team that he trusts. So, he went straight to the hokage building to tell his jiji the whole story.

As Naruto entered the hokage's room, he was greeted by the hokage. "Naruto-Kun, how are you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Jiji, it's a private matter. Can you please throw the anbu out?' Naruto asked in a voice that sounded like he is going to reveal something big. But Hiruzen was unaware of his tone because he was shocked by what had Naruto said."I can sense them" Naruto added. This shocked Hiruzen even more as he never thought Naruto would be a sensor, and a sensor so strong to be able to point out his top guards that are masters of disguise.

"Anbu" Hiruzen said after he snapped out of his shock.

"Hai" Anbu responded and left.

"Tell me Naruto" Hiruzen said quite serious. As Naruto said his story and the girls story, the hokage was quite shocked to know that not only had taken four girls under his wing, while he himself was suffering from

"That is quite the feet you did Naruto, but I'm afraid that that the four girls won't be entered easily, and if they do join the academy, they might be attacked being your friends"Hiruzen said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"I don't care, anyone who tries to touch them will end up dead" Naruto said with a little cold tone in his voice. After all, the girls grew up very close to him in the two years they met. He realized that Yang is the hotheaded one, with quite a mouth on her. Ruby, the most childish girl in the group, being at Naruto's age and two years younger than the other three girls she still has some childishness in her. Blake, she doesn't up fast, but she did open up to Naruto and he noticed that she is a very good friend with him. Weiss, she still didn't open up completely to Naruto in his thoughts, but he knew she is very responsible and beautiful like her three other friends, and soon, she will open up.

"Fine Naruto, they will be with you in the academy, and I'll try my best not to let anything happen to you. It's time to show them why I am the hokage." Hiruzen said with confidence in his voice.

" Thank you jiji" Naruto said as he hugged his jiji.

"_That's the least I can do after failing to help you your entire life_" Hiruzen thought.

"Bye Jiji" Naruto said as he left with a smile on his face.

…..

Naruto headed back to the safe house and told the girls the news. "Are you sure we are up to this Naruto-kun" Blake said.

"Absolutely you are, you are at least low to chunin, and if you take the gravity seals, you will be high chunin to low jonin" Naruto stated confidently to the girls as he knew that they are uncertain of what to do.

"Trust me" Naruto added.

The four girls nodded which made Naruto smile."Now, back to training, because tomorrow will be the first day to you with me out there, which will make a lot of people hate you for being my friends."Naruto said, having already told them his story.

"Hai Naruto-kun" The girls said and started a vicious training with the four of them against Naruto.

As night long been fallen, the five got tired and sleepy, but being unable to move being tired, they all cuddled up on Naruto and slept. Naruto feeling sympathetic lifted them with whatever strength he had left and teleported them to his bed in the safe house with a shunshin. After this move he had fallen asleep with the four girls on his sides.

….

The next morning Yang was the first person to awake. As she opened her eyes, she saw she was on top of Naruto on his bed. After a moment, she remembered what happened yesterday, and figured out what he had done.

" You _do so many for us for nothing in return, and I love you for that_" Yang thought. She moved closer to Naruto, and gave him a kiss in the cheek. She realized now that she really did love him.

She then stood up and went to the clock. "06:00 only, we still have two hours for the academy" Yang said as she went to the bathroom for a bath. After she finished, she woke up the girls and Naruto who went to bath, and made breakfast to them to eat before they go to the academy.

…

As they arrived to the academy, they were half an hour early, so they were the only ones in the class. Ten minutes later, people started arriving to the class. Naruto was giving attention only to the clan members. He first noticed Shikamaru Nara, the heir to the Nara clan and one of his only few friends besides the four girls. Smart like a Nara but also lazy like a Nara, his arsenals are his mind and his clan's techniques.

Akimichi Chouji, a heir to the Akimichi clan and another friend of Naruto. He is big boned as like to say because he keeps eating to have energy to use his clan's techniques. He is shy, lover of insects like butterflies. But if one tries to mock his weight or take his potato, he is going to feel his wrath.

Yamanaka Ino, heir to the Yamanaka clan, a girl that he doesn't know. But he knows that she is chasing after Uchiha Sasuke with Haruno Sakura, a civilian girl. Naruto believes that if Sasuke is out of Ino's mind, then there will be a new generation of the InoShikaCho team.

Hyuuga Hinata, a shy girl who is the heir of the Hyuuga clan. She believes that the branch family should not be controlled by the main family with the seals they have applied on the branch families foreheads. She believes that branch and main family should live together. But she is too shy to do anything.

"_I must make her more self confident, it may raise my relations with the Hyuuga clan and help her reach her goal_" Naruto thought.

Inuzuka Kiba, a hotheaded childish boy who thinks he is an alpha. He has his dog or companion on his head Akamaru. Inuzuka clan is famous for their dogs that are the companions to the Inuzuka clan members as they can understand each other.

Aburame Shino, the heir of the Aburame clan and Naruto's final friend that he played with when he was little. The Aburame clan is famous for it's bugs on them as they use them to fight, and the bugs use them for their chakra. They are also famous for their quietness as you can rarely catch anyone of them speak, at least in the public.

And the final one of the clan members is Uchiha Sasuke, the kid that got his whole clan massacred by his brother Itachi Uchiha, as he left to become a S-rank missing ninja. Now, after the shock that Sasuke dealt with, he had put in his mind to train every day to avenge his clan and kill his brother. But Naruto was suspecting something, I mean why would someone kill his entire clan including his mother and father, and scar his brother just to TEST HIS POWERS. It isn't going through Naruto's mind. But he was going to think about it later. Now he was focusing on his fuuinjutsu. He was by now a master, but it wasn't enough for him. So he started creating his own seals, like a seal that he just sold it to konoha that makes the women unable to be raped, unless they want to have sex, and the seal can't be copied as it always changes its shape, so it can't be copied and create a new way to brake the seal by any seal masters. This technique is used by some of the seal masters that know how to do it. This revolutionized the whole world to Konoha's female ninjas.

He sold it under a business man name, which made him earn a great sum of money, a money that he invested to build companies that are now recognized throughout the world. Now, he is one of the richest men in the world. He owns almost 45 percent of Konoha through it's forests. The civilian council went on like a puppy when Naruto offered his price for the land. He had built a giant palace for him and the four girls with him as they don't want to leave Naruto. He was also worldwide known as RWBY. His word can change the world, but he wasn't evil, so he only invests throughout the world.

His thoughts were interrupted by something touching both of his shoulders. As he looked, he saw Yang hugging his right shoulder, while leaning her head almost on the top of his shoulder as he was now taller than her and the other girls. " Wow, these are quite the muscles you have Na-ru-to-kun" Yang said huskily as she breathed her hot air on his neck.

Naruto by now was familiar with her jokes, but he does feel a little exited by her sometimes. He realized about a year ago that he loves her, but he doesn't know what she feels. So, he decided to tell her at the end of the academy two years late. But for now, he is going to play with her a lot. Luckily for them, they are seated in the final row with no one else beside them or beneath them for a few rows apart from the other girls. So, he decided to play with her. " Well then, you can do with them as you please" Naruto said, then he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the neck. Yang was excited by the kiss, and wanted to continue. But before she had the chance, the bell rang.

"Well everybody, you can now go whatever you want, the class is over" the teacher said.

With a giant "yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", the children left the class, while Naruto carried Yang bridal style intending to go with her to his palace. This caused Yang to blush. "Ha" Naruto said, "I win, but don't worry, I will be carrying you all the way from here to the palace" Naruto said, as he started walking with the other three girls beside him.

"Does this mean that Naruto truly loves me?'" Yang started to question herself. Was this the spark to a beginning of a relationship?

**To Be Continued.**

…

**What do you think of this second Chapter.**

**Reviews please.**


	3. Final Test

**Final Test**

It has been two years since Naruto and the four girls had been going to school, and today is the day of the final tests to graduate. Naruto and his girls were considered dead lasts as they hid their capabilities from everyone, training only in secret. But today is the day he finally exposes his powers, to let everyone know the true Uzumaki Naruto and the four girls that almost everybody loathed for being a demon and a demon's friend.

Things have progressed between Naruto and Yang, but they still didn't confess to each other. So, Naruto had decided to tell her after they graduate the academy by asking her out on a date. He had already spoken to the other girls, and they said they'll find an excuse to leave them alone. So he thought that today will be just perfect.

...

"Now everybody let us begin with the final exam. It is separated into three parts. First, there will be a paper test to see how much you understood from what, us the teachers, explained to you. Second, there will be a shuriken and kunai test to see your precision in normal situation, since when you graduate your teachers will have you trained under pressure. Finally, you will do a taijutsu match against each other to see how you evolved in your speed and strength. The first test will have 50 percent of your final grade, and it will start right now" A scared chunin named Iruka said.

As he was distributing the papers, he arrived to Naruto's desk. "Good Luck Naruto, I know you can do it" He said to Naruto, and then smiled. "Don't worry about me Iruka sensei" Naruto said. Naruto knew that Iruka is the only one that treated Naruto like the others, if not a bit better. He was the only one that didn't kick him out of class, sabotage his papers, and even train him wrong. But he did always shout at him when he was busy talking to the girls, thinking about new jutsu, or just being bored as he already knew everything.

"Good luck Yang-chan, Ruby-chan, Blake-chan, Weiss-chan" Naruto said as he started the test that was made up of fifteen questions.

"Good luck Naruto-kun" The girls replied as they shared with him their smiles.

Naruto was the first to end the test, followed by Ruby, then Blake, then Weiss, Then Yang, then Sakura. As Iruka corrected the papers he got, he was shocked to see that Naruto aced the test without any single mistake. Then his shock continued as the four girls that are Naruto's friends, who also fail, aced the test. Getting more than Sakura, who got 98 percent on the test, which was the same as Uchiha Sasuke." _How the heck did Naruto and the girls have a higher grade than Sakura" _Iruka was thinking_._

...

After the written test was over, the class assembled outside the academy in the training field to get the second part of the test going. The second part was the kunai and shuriken test. The target is a dummy twenty meters away. "Raja Undon, you're the first one to go" Iruka said. Naruto didn't pay attention to the civilians as he knew that they won't get much, which was true, until the names started to reach the clan members, which got Naruto's attention. Shikamaru scored 8/10 in shuriken, and 7/10 in kunai. Naruto knew that if Shika wanted to, he could have gotten them all, but to him it was troublesome. Shino scored 9 shuriken and 7 kunai. Kiba scored 8 shuriken and 7 kunai. Chouji scored 8 shuriken and 8 kunai. Ino scored 6 shuriken and 5 kunai, which was the same as Sakura. Hinata was the highest one in the girls group so far as she scored 8 shuriken and 7 kunai. Sasuke scored 10 shuriken and 9 kunai, which made him smirk. But his smirk vanished as Naruto got 10 kunai and 10 shuriken without even looking at the dummy. Then, he was followed by Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss. This shocked the entire class including Iruka as they never got above 5 in kunai and 5 in shuriken.

"Iruka –sensei, they cheated, they could never beat Sasuke-kun, he is an Uchiha, while they are the idiots and the dead lasts of the class" Sakura shrieked. But before she knew it, she was slammed into the wall by a blond blur and held up by her neck. She was unable to breath." If you ever say one bad word about my girls, you will be dead. Got that Haruno?" Naruto said with a cold tone that made everybody have a chill. She could only nod as she was scared and unable to speak.

"_Did Naruto just say my girls?"_Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss thought at the same time, while sharing a blush together.

"Naruto please let her go" Iruka said. Naruto did as he was told by his sensei. "Sakura, apologize right now to Naruto, Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss, or you will fail the entire test" Iruka said to Sakura with a bit of anger in his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto, Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss" Sakura said, while inside, she was fuming because she was ordered to apologize to the dead lasts.

"You can't say that just because someone belongs to this clan, he is strong. A hard worker can beat a genius, and it has been proven many times" Iruka said as he entered his teacher mode.

"Now, let us continue with the final part of the exam. It will be a taijutsu matches. First fight: Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka said as he read the names through a paper he was holding.

All the girls except Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss smiled, and Sakura cheered "Kick his ass." Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss came close to Naruto, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nobody noticed as their attention was on Sasuke."Kick his ass for me Naruto-kun, and I will give you a gift in return" Yang said to Naruto.

As they came closer, you can see that both have different facial expression. Sasuke's face was showing that he was angry, and the reason was clear. While Naruto's face was nonchalant as if he is superior to the Uchiha, which was true as Naruto is now high jonin rank, and with his full powers, he is low to mid kage level. While the girl's full potential will make them mid jonin.

"Naruto, are you ready?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded. "Sasuke?" Iruka said. Sasuke nodded as he got into the Uchiha stance. "Fight" Iruka said.

As the words came out, Sasuke rushed Naruto at high genin speed while being cheered by the fan girls. When he arrived, he started to throw a punch after another, while Naruto was sidestepping them with ease. This enraged the Uchiha, which made him leave gaps in his stance, which were taken advantage of by Naruto as he delivered a punch to his stomach that threw him back 5 feet backwards. This enraged the Uchiha, as he started to do the hand signs of the **Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Technique.**

"No, Sasuke stop, don't do…"Iruka's words were interrupted as the ball of flame hurled to Naruto. But all of a sudden, it disappeared. Everyone looked at Naruto shocked as they saw him raising his hand. They then heard him say **Wind Release: Vacuum Technique.**

"You have gone too far Sasuke; this fight will end now" As these words left Naruto's mouth, Sasuke was on the ground with a kunai on his throat."Surrender or die" Naruto said coldly. Sasuke didn't want to surrender, but he wanted to kill his brother so he surrendered.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said."Sasuke, as a punishment for using a ninjutsu on an ally, you will clean the entire academy for a week" Iruka said strictly.

"But sensei…" "Shut up Sakura or you will clean the academy for a month" Iruka said shutting up Sakura. "Now, let us continue the test before a meteor strikes to stop the test" Iruka said. The next fights were pretty boring to Naruto that he didn't pay attention. Instead, he was talking to his girls."Now what do I get as a prize Yang-chan" Naruto asked.

"This" Yang said as she came closer and gave him a kiss on the lips, which was returned by Naruto. They started to heat up when they were interrupted by Ruby."You two stop, there are people here" Ruby said while blushing after seeing what they just did.

"Yang-chan, will you go out on a date with me after we finish the test?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely Na-ru-to-kun" Yang answered seductively.

"Blake Belladonna vs Ruby Rose" Iruka said, interrupting their conversation.

Naruto came forward and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck girls I will be cheering both of you from the bottom of my heart" Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Both said. "_What is this feeling I am having in my stomach, is it about Naruto, do I love him? _Both of the girls thought as they remembered everything that Naruto had done to them. Sheltering them, feeding them, training them and asking nothing in return. Then it hit them, they really are in love with him. But they must put that aside now because Naruto will go out with Yang. So, they decided that after they are assigned to their teams, they will talk to Naruto about this.

Their match ended in a draw with neither of them getting the upper hand, so they quitted the match. The same happened to Yang and Weiss, as they were chosen to fight against each other.

"Everybody listen" Iruka said. "The good news is that none of you failed" A loud cheer was heard. "But the bad news is that you have to wait one month to know in which team you are assigned, and of you is the rookie and the kuniochi of the year" A sad "oh man" is heard." So all of you must meet her in thirty days to know your team, everything clear?" Iruka asked. A united "hai" is heard. " Alright then, everybody can go wherever he wants, the test is over"

"Come on Yang-chan, let's go to our date" Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto-kun" Yang said. And with that they set off to their date.

...

**Third chapter complete.**

**What do you think?**

**Reviews please. **


	4. Team Selection

**Team Selection**

It's been a month since the first date between Naruto and Yang, and today was the day of the team selection. Naruto had already spoken to the hokage, and he said that he wanted to be with all of the girls on the same team, and if the civilian council disapproves, they could go suck a dick or something.

Hiruzen had realized just how easy he was going on the civilian council after the "talk" that happened between him and Naruto. And now, he had stepped up and showed the entire council just why he is still the hokage. Now, after few words and some death threats, the council saw just how much had Hiruzen changed. In the end, Naruto and the girls are going to be on the same team. "_And if someone disapproves on that decision, he could suck my or Naruto's dick" _Where the exact words that Hiruzen said to the council.

….

"Naruto-kun, are you sure we are going to be on the same team?" Blake asked. "Of course Blake-chan, I have already spoken to jiji, and he had said to me that I will get what I wish." Naruto said with as they were entering the academy building. As Naruto was looking at it, he was wondering what kind of teacher is going to teach them? Does he hate him, will he teach him new stuff he didn't know, and a lot more.

Yang, seeing him thinking too much hold his hand and got his attention as Naruto turned his head to see who is holding his hand. "Don't worry Naruto –kun, we are with you till the end" Yang said. Naruto turned and saw that the other girls were nodding in approval of what yang said. A smile appeared on his face as he gave them a hug.

….

"Alright then everybody listen" Iruka said as he was holding a paper that contained his speech that he says every year. "Now, and after graduating, you are going…" Naruto and the girls no longer focusing on his speech started to chat with each other. "Who do you think will be our sensei Naruto-kun?" Blake asked.

"Well Blake-chan, I have yet to figure this out myself, though I am afraid that the council is up to something." Naruto replied.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Yang, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, you are team seven lead by Hatake Kakashi" Iruka said.

UTTER SILENCE.

Then the room was filled with voices.

"Seven people in one team!" One said.

"Why does team seven get seven people in it" Another said.

"Yes, I got Sasuke-kun in my team" Sakura said.

"SILEEEEEEEEEENCE" Iruka screamed using his big head jutsu.

Silence again.

"Anyone has a problem can go complain to the hokage." Iruka said. This made everyone shut up.

"Now then, team eight is still a genin team, so team nine is next. It is composed of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru. Your jounin sensei is Asuma." Iruka stated."And finally, team ten is composed of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin sensei will arrive in minutes" Iruka finished letting loose of the breath he was holding.

And indeed after few minutes the jounins started to come and take their teams until there was team seven left.

"So Naruto-kun, why do you think that there are seven of us inside one team?" Ruby asked.

"Well Ruby-chan, I am one hundred percent sure that this is the council's work, but what they don't know is that they messed up, because they thought that by putting Sasuke and Sakura, who is the daughter of one of the council members, and Kakashi-sensei as our jounin, I will be kept in check. But it backfired upon them, since Kakashi-sensei doesn't hate me, and Sakura and Sasuke can do nothing to me since I am stronger than both of them combined" Naruto explained, but not too loud to not let Sasuke and Sakura hear his analysis.

"Now than" Naruto said out loud so that everybody heard him. "It's time to set up my prank as a welcome gift to Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said with a devilish smile.

He went over to the board and took the eraser, then came back and hung it up at the door. "Naruto-kun, are you sure that this is going to work? After all, he is a jounin" Weiss said.

"Don't worry Weiss-chan, I know Kakashi-sensei, he will fall for it" Naruto replied as he went back and stood next to her. "Now, you will see the magic in 5…..4…3…..2…1" and then the door opened, and the eraser fell on a man with gravity defying white hair.

"It wasn't funny" Naruto said disappointed about his prank.

"Well then, my first impression on you is…annoying" The man said."Meet me at the roof" He added and the teleported. Naruto and the girls copied his move, which shocked Sasuke and Sakura who walked to the roof.

As Naruto and the girls appeared next to the white haired man, Naruto noticed that he wasn't shocked. "Hokage jiji told you about me Kakashi-sensei" It was a statement more than that of a question.

"Yes he did Naruto-kun" Kakashi said as Sasuke and Sakura arrived.

"Now then, as you can see there are seven people in one genin team, which has never happened before. The reasons won't be revealed now, but don't worry, we all are going to be a united team." Kakashi said.

"Now, let us know a little about ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have some likes, and some dislikes, my hobby is none of your business and my dream is, I can't say it, you are still young." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Now you pink head" Kakashi said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like flowers, pink color, and… she stopped and blushed as she turned her face towards Sasuke, my dislikes are Naruto-baka, Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss. My hobby is to… she also stopped and blushed as she looked at Sasuke. And my dream is… her whole face became red as she gazed at Sasuke.

"_Great a banshee, this girl needs a lot of refining" _Kakashi thought. "Next, bird hair guy" Kakashi said.

"Hn, I have few a few likes to mention, a lot of dislikes to mention. Training is my hobby. And my dream, well it's not a dream I will kill a certain person" Sasuke said.

"_Great an avenger just as I expected_" Kakashi thought. "Next, black and red girl" Kakashi said.

"My name is Rose Ruby. I like Naruto-kun, Yang-chan, Blake-chan, Weiss-chan, and few others. I dislike rapists and bullies. My hobbies are to train and spend time with Naruto-kun, Yang-chan, Blake-chan, and Weiss- chan. And my dream is a secret."

"_Well, at least I have a normal one in my team"_ Kakashi thought. "Next, silver haired girl"

"My name is Weiss. I like Naruto-kun, Yang-chan, Blake-chan, Ruby-chan, and few others. I dislike rappers and bullies. My hobbies are to train and spend time with Naruto-kun, Yang-chan, Blake-chan, and Ruby- chan. And my dream is a secret."

"_Two normal ones, good" _Kakashi thought happily. "Next, black haired girl"

"My name is Blake. I like Naruto-kun, Yang-chan, Ruby-chan, Weiss-chan, and few others. I dislike rapists and bullies. My hobbies are to train and spend time with Naruto-kun, Yang-chan, Ruby-chan, and Weiss- chan. And my dream is a secret."

"_Three, better"_ Kakashi thought. "Next, blonde haired girl"

My name is Yang. I like Naruto-kun, Blake-chan, Blake-chan, Weiss-chan, and few others. I dislike rappers and bullies. My hobbies are to train and spend time with Naruto-kun, Blake-chan, Blake-chan, and Weiss- chan. And my dream is a secret."

"_Four, they seem very good as a team" _Kakashi thought. "And finally, blond haired kid"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Yang-chan, Ruby-chan, Blake-chan, Weiss-chan, jiji, Dog Anbu (said that and blinked to Kakashi) Ramen, training, and everyone who knows my secret and doesn't hate me. I dislike the time it takes for Ramen to be cooked and everyone who lays a finger or speaks wrong about Yang-chan, Ruby-chan, Blake-chan, and Weiss-chan. My dream which I newly discovered is to achieve world peace and become the hokage" Naruto said the final part with a genuine smile.

"_Like father, like son"_ Kakashi said as he was smiling under his face mask.

"Alright, since the introductions are over, meet me tomorrow to start our first mission" Kakashi said and vanished away.

"Now let us all celebrate, my treat" Naruto said as he started to walk, and was soon joined by everybody to celebrate for becoming genin.

…...

"You know hokage –sama, he is just like his father" A man said.

"You are correct Kakashi-kun." Hiruzen said.

"This is a good thing hokage-sama, he will start a new chapter in Konoha. After all, he is still full of youth after everything he has suffered" A man wearing a green spandex suit said.

"As much as I support you theory Gai-kun, time is the only one that can tell. But in the mean time, I want you two to train him as much as you can till Jiraiya comes and take over his training" Hiruzen said.

"Hai hokage-sama" Both said.

"I finally have a chance to redeem myself" Kakashi said.

"Don't worry my eternal rival, Naruto-kun isn't the type to hold grudges, he will forgive you" Gai said."

"_I hope so" _Kakashi said to himself.

….

**Reviews Please.**


	5. Mission To Wave

**Mission to Wave**

"I swear, if I can put my hands on this demon I would have shown her hell" Weiss said as her face was covered by cat scratches. She was walking with team seven returning from the classic cat catching dammed mission. They were doing these C- ranked missions for two months now, and most were cat catching, fence painting, cleaning garbage, and so on. This was driving team seven crazy.

As they were coming in to the hokage's room, they were standing face to face with the hokage. "Ah, team seven, welcome come in, done with the Tora mission. Let's see now what we have next for you, there is watching the Nara's dears, helping a man and his wife to move to their new house, cleaning the…"

"Enouuuuuuuugh" Naruto broke, shocking everbody.

"Come on jiji, I will not do anymore chores, I need a real mission, you know that I can take it" Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said.

"Wait Iruka-kun" The hokage interrupted. "As you wish Naruto, but you must handle the consequences if something wrong happens" Hiruzen said. "Come in Tazuna" The hokage said.

As the hokage finished spelling the name, a tall, chubby, spiky grey haired man that was wearing glasses entered the hokage's office.

"Are those my protectors, they can do nothing, especially those women" Tazuna said.

He suddenly froze by the killing intent that was leaking through the room.

"I advise you to watch your tongue Tazuna-san, because these women can hit harder than ten of you can." Naruto said in a cold voice that made Tazuna shake with fear.

"Naruto-kun, please calm down. We are not here to kill our customers" The hokage said. "And Tazuna-san, I assure you that they are more than capable of handling this mission" Hiruzen added. "Now than, Kakashi-kun will tell you the details later tonight, so you may go now" The hokage finished.

Everyone left except for Kakashi who was getting information about the mission.

…

"Alright team seven, this trip is going to take few weeks, Tazuna-san is building a bridge, and we are gonna protect him until the bridge is complete, everything clear" Kakashi said.

"Hai sensei" Team seven answered.

"Good, now everybody pack for a couple of weeks time worth a mission and meet me at Konoha's gate in two hours" Kakashi said with his sensei voice.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei" The seven of them answered and left to pack for the trip that's gonna change their life forever.

…

"Alright, team seven, everyone ready?" Kakashi questioned.

"Hai sensei" The rookies delivered a straight and confident answer.

"Alright then Tazuna-san, let us start this journey" Kakashi said.

And with that, team seven started walking towards their journey to their life changing mission.

…..

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I apologies for the shortness and lateness of this chapter, but I was extremely busy with other stuff that forced me to quit this story for a little time. And now, I shall promise you to never do this again.**

**Reviews please. **


	6. The Trip

**The Trip**

The clear sky above the Land of Fire gave permission to the sun to spread it's heat across the land, the land that team seven and Tazuna are walking on to reach Land of Waves so that they can protect Tazuna from harm as he finishes building the bridge he started.

Everyone was busy doing something. Kakashi was reading his dirty book as usual, Sasuke was brooding as usual, Sakura was kissing Sasuke's ass as usual, Naruto and RWBY, as Naruto likes to call them as a group, were talking together as usual, and Tazuna was looking left and right for anything that might attack him.

As they walked further ahead, they passed a puddle of water. Kakashi looked at Naruto and saw him looking back at him, they both nodded to each other. As soon as they were few foots ahead, the puddle suddenly rose up and transformed into two people who are wearing a connected large metal gauntlets and a Kiri headband. One ran towards Tazuna, while the other ran towards Sakura, but they were both intercepted by Naruto and Kakashi, who with quick and simultaneous moves, hit the neck of the two Kiri ninjas and sent them to unconsciousness.

Shock appeared on the rest of team seven and Tazuna as none realized that ninjas were hiding in the puddle. In fact, they didn't even notice that a puddle existed until it was too late.

"Excellent job Naruto-kun, you showed great courage by quickly engaging the enemy with no fear. You made me proud." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"That's my Naruto-kun" Yang said as she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"_That dope, how did he sense them while I, an Uchiha couldn't?" _Sasuke thought to himself as he was looking at Naruto with cold eyes.

"_Huh, that idiot thinks that he is better than my Sasuke-kun, what an idiot." _Sakura thought as she looked at Sasuke with heart eyes.

"What an interesting ninjas we have here, the demon brothers. Kiri missing ninjas, C-rank on the bingo book if I remember correctly." Naruto said. "Do you mind explaining Tazuna-san, since one of the brothers was heading towards you I doubt that we ran into them?" Kakashi added, as both he and Naruto looked at Tazuna.

Sweat started to appear on Tazuna as his mind raced to figure something to say but to no veil, until he finally sighed and started to tell his story about how one of the richest men in the world Gato has taken his land as a colony to gain profit, and that he is building the bridge to save the country, but Gato is trying to stop him by killing him, so he went to Konoha with whichever money the village still has and stretched the truth a bit since he was unable to pay for a high mission.

"Kakashi –sensei, I want to continue this mission, I want to teach that sun of a bitch Gato a lesson he will never forget." Naruto said as one could see the fire burning in his eyes.

"Hah, what can an idiot like you do, if there is a one who can teach Gato a lesson its Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a cocky smile.

"Oh you shut up ass kisser" Yang said.

"Who are you calling that you…" "Alright, alright calm down" Kakashi interrupted, "We will do a voting. Who wants to continue?" Everybody raised his hands except Sakura, who then raised her hand after seeing Sasuke raise his hand."Alright then, Tazuna-san you are lucky, let us continue" Kakashi said.

"Ok, but first" Naruto said as a sealing scroll popped up from his wrist, which had seals on it, and sealed the demon brothers in it.

"Why did you.." "To take the bounty they have on their heads."Naruto answered Sasuke's question. He then took out the bingo book and said "This is a bingo book Sasuke, it tells you about every missing ninja from every village. It also has the known skills of the missing ninja before he or she went missing and how much money they give you if you catch one of them. Also, each differs in price according to their rank or value for the village." Naruto said, while holding up his bingo book, and finished with a smile.

"Hn" Sasuke said and started walking again.

"_What a dick." _Naruto said in his mind, and continued walking towards Land of Waves.

…..

Team seven and Tazuna were now on the boat that is taking them to Land of Waves. "Everyone listen, when we reach the land everyone must be on alert ok, we don't know how many missing ninja Gato has hired." Kakashi said.

"Hai Kakashi- sensei" said team seven.

"So Tazuna-san how much time does the bridge needs to be completed?" Weiss asked.

"About two months. We don't have a lot of people who are working on the bridge, mostly because they are scared of Gato" Tazuna answered.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san, things are going to change." Blake said.

"Yes, we are going to make Land of Waves better than ever."Ruby added, bringing a smile on Tazuna's face._"I wish for things to be the same as before" _Tazuna thought.

"Alright everyone, we arrived stay alert all time" Kakashi said as they got off the boat and started to head towards Tazuna's house.

When they reached the house, they were welcomed by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari.

"Dad, welcome home." Tsunami said as she raced to hug her father.

"How are you my daughter, did something happen while I was gone?"

"The usual, Gato's thugs came in and did whatever they wanted to the place." Tsunami said with sullen voice.

"Don't worry my daughter; everything is going to be better." Tazuna said.

"Now, let me get your rooms ready for you to sleep in" Tazuna said to team seven.

"Yang, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and I are going to take a room Tazuna-san, please tell us when the room is finished." Naruto said, and then left with the girls outside the house.

"Okay then Sakura, you will sleep alone. Sasuke, you and I will sleep together" Kakashi said, and then went outside to read his book.

And with that, everybody went to do what he wants to do, agreeing to talk about the bridge tomorrow.

…

**Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I was busy with a lot of things. But finally I have returned.**

**What do you think about this chapter?**

**Reviews please.**


	7. The Plan

**The Plan**

"Alright team seven, listen up, after we finish breakfast we are going to train understood?"Kakashi said and continued to eat his food after hearing "Hai" from his team.

"Kakashi-sensei, after I finish eating I am going to do some exploration" Naruto said.

"I want to go with you." Came the quick reply from Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss, who didn't even give a chance for Kakashi to reply.

"I'm sorry my princesses, but I must go alone. You know that if I will take anyone, it will be you."Naruto said.

"Just don't be late Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said as he flashed a smile to him.

"Don't die or I will kill you" Yang said as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry, I still have a long time before I die" Naruto said.

"Why do you even bother, all of are going to die" Inari, the son of Tsunami said.

"Inari, have respect" Tsunami said.

"Hn, an Uchiha like me can never die by a scum like Gato" Sasuke said, who then was backed up by Sakura.

"You all are idiots, especially you" Inari said as he pointed at Naruto who raised his eyebrows. "You talk all high and mighty like you know everything, while in fact you know nothing. You know nothing about pain; you probably are liked by everyone and can do whatever you want because you are a shinobi. I wish I have half the fancy life you have" Inari said with anger as his face turned red.

"Oh no" Kakashi, Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss said as explosion is about to happen. And true to their thoughts, a massive killer intent that froze everyone, and made Kakashi edgy leaked through the air as Naruto stared with cold eyes at Inari, who is shaking with fear

"I know nothing about pain; let me tell you some stuff about me. On my first birthday, I had a total of seven hundred thirty assassination attempts. On my second birthday, my present was the orphanage, the orphanage that starved me, beat me, and poisoned my food till I became three years old, which by then, I was kicked out. I started living by myself since then on the street, searching the trash cans as a living when I am able to escape the villagers who would beat me up on a daily bases till I was six years old."Naruto paused to take a breath and saw that his girls were now hugging him while crying their eyes out. Kakashi was looking down as a tear came down through his visible eye. Sakura crying while hugging her legs, Sasuke looking at him with complete shock, Tsunami hugging her father with tears coming down from her eyes, Tazuna looking down with a sad face, and Inari looking at Naruto with shock as tears hammered down through his face.

"If you want to keep listening there still is a long list ahead, but I believe the point has went through your head now. Don't ever tell me I know nothing about pain. At least think about what you still have and make sure they never get hurt. I know that I will never let anyone hurt the ones that I care about, even if it means that I must fight the world for them. Now if you excuse me, I don't want to eat anymore" Naruto said as he stood up and left to explore the Land of Waves.

"Is it true" Tazuna asked as he looked at Kakashi.

"It is" Kakashi said as he looked at the ground once more._"Sensei, I have failed you" _Kakashi thought to himself.

"_Naruto-kun, I'm sorry"_ Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss thought.

Sakura was still crying while hugging her legs.

"Why did this happen to him Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke asked.

"Well Sasuke, it is a question that only Naruto himself can answer" Kakashi replied.

Inari suddenly ran upstairs and was followed by his mother.

…

Naruto was wondering through the village, he wasn't mad at Inari, but he wanted to teach him how to always look at the bright side. His thoughts were interrupted as he sensed a chakra he sensed before. He quickly went to confront the person.

"You stop right now" Naruto said to a person who was collecting plants.

"Hello sir, what do you want?" The person asked. He has a pale white skin and a long black hair.

"Let's cut to the chase, I know you and another one were hiding on the trees while we were traveling towards Tazuna's house. Why didn't you attack? And if you don't answer the question I'm going to force it out." Naruto said as his hands started to reach his kunai and shuriken holder.

Seeing no way out without making a scene, the person sighed. "My name is Haku, and the one who was with me is my master Zabuza" Haku said.

"You mean the A-rank missing ninja Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and we were going to attack, but we got news that the demon brothers were defeated, and we noticed Kakashi,the man with over a thousand jutsus with you, along with seven other ninjas, so we decided to retreat and form a new strategy." Haku said.

"Well then Haku-san, I would love to fight you right now but I need you. So let me tell you how this is going to be, I have located where Zabuza is right now, I want you to tell him that I want to talk with him tomorrow. Be aware that if you try to run then…" Naruto said as suddenly a clone of Naruto was right behind Haku, and with a quick move and before Haku can react placed his hand on Haku's back and said "Seal", and then disappeared.

Haku fell down as he felt his back burning. "Then the seal on your back will activate and you will die. This is just one of the brilliant ways you can use Fuinjutsu Haku-san. Now then, tell him to meet me here before sunset. Farewell Haku-san." Naruto said and disappeared.

"I must go to Zabuza-sama right away" Haku said as he got up and went towards Zabuza to tell him what just happened.

…

As Naruto opened the door, he was welcomed by Tsunami.

"Hello Naruto-san, I want to apologize for…" "Don't worry about it Tsnami-san, I am not mad, I just wanted to let your son know how to look at the positive side. Now if you excuse me I am tired" Naruto interrupted Tsunami, and then continued towards his bedroom.

As he opened his room, he was tackled down by four blurs.

"Naruto-kun, we missed you" RWBY said together as they finally let go of him.

"Where have you been, you almost made me worry" Blake said.

"Are you hurt?" Weiss asked.

"Do you want to eat?" Ruby asked.

"Are you tired?" Yang asked.

"My princesses, I want to tell you something." Naruto said, and then told them about everything that happened with his encounter with Haku.

"Naruto-kun, I want to go with you, and I won't take no as an answer" Weiss said.

"I agree with Weiss-chan Naruto –Kun, and I will go with you also" Blake said.

"Me too" Yang and Ruby said.

"Alright, it is as my princesses wish for, now let us have some sleep" Naruto said as laid on the king sized bed and was soon followed by the girls as they all drifted to unconsciousness.

….

**So, what do you think so far?**

**Reviews please.**


	8. Update

**Update:**

Hi guys, sorry I stopped publishing anymore chapters. I was so busy lately. I promise a new chapter will be published soon. Thank you very much for reading my story and liking it, and thank you for your patience. I am ready to answer questions related to my story as long as they don't let me expose too much in the story. If you want to ask me anything, just PM me or leave a review. Thanks again for your support and patience.


End file.
